


State of Grace

by thetomkatwholived



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetomkatwholived/pseuds/thetomkatwholived
Summary: Levi Schmitt has a problem: the gorgeous ortho fellow is inexplicably into him. No one seems to have any sympathy for this problem.





	State of Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I don't watch Grey's Anatomy. I've seen about 12 minutes of the show and it was only the Schmico scenes. I'm a sucker for a jock/nerd trope and positive queer representation. I had a little plot nugget for them that wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to write it.
> 
> The title is from "State of Grace" by Taylor Swift because I have a problem. Also, this is the worthwhile fight.

The four interns were huddled together, waiting for their assignments. Out of the corner of his eye, Levi Schmitt noticed his favorite ortho doctor making his way over to the interns’ meeting spot.

“Interns,” Nico Kim nodded at the group as he passed, “Dr. Schmitt.” His voice fell into a softer tone as he singled out Levi.

“Hi, Dr. Kim.” The interns chorused together, with Levi a beat behind them so his response was isolated. He couldn’t help but turn around to follow Nico with his eyes, only to see the fellow doing the same to him. They made eye contact as Nico walked away, and he threw Levi a wink before turning a corner.

“Ugh, help me!” Levi groaned as he turned back to face the group.

“Oh, I’m so sorry the hottest guy at this hot people hospital wants to bone you. That must be so difficult for you.” Taryn Helm, who was not getting any play at the moment, had no sympathy for her fellow intern.

“But that’s the problem! He’s so far out of my league! He’s gonna come to his senses and realize he should be with some equally gorgeous and confident guy.”

“Yeah, well, why not savor it until that day comes?”

“Ugh!”

“Alright, I have your assignments. Qadri, you’re in peds. Parker, you’re in neuro. Helm, ortho. And Schmitt, general.” Dr. Jo Karev made to leave, but Helm called out to her.

“Actually! Could I switch with Schmitt? I’ve been thinking I may want to specialize in general and would love to spend some more time around it.”

“Uh, yeah, that’s fine. As long as Schmitt’s okay with it.”

Levi stuttered out a “yes” and Jo left them to go off to their assignments.

“You can thank me later.” Helm yelled over her shoulder to Levi.

 

“Uh, Dr. Lincoln? I’m on your service today.” Levi noticed Nico straighten up and smile in his periphery. 

“Oh, okay. I thought we had Helm. But I’m not complaining. And Dr. Kim is _definitely_ not complaining.” Link gave a suggestive smile and Levi blushed. “Alright, we’ve got a guy with a broken leg. Let’s do this!”

“Did you and Helm switch?” Nico whispered this question to Levi, sending shivers down his spine.

“Uh, yeah. She wanted to be on general.”

Nico smiled that soft smile that seemed to be reserved just for Levi. “Good. I’ve missed you.”

It had been a few weeks since their rendezvous in the ambulance and in that time, they had rarely seen each other due to their busy schedules. But Nico took every opportunity to shamelessly flirt with Levi, reassuring him that whatever thing was happening between them was very much on.

 

Link failed to mention that the guy with the broken leg was a male model. An extremely attractive and flirty male model. A male model who could not seem to keep his eyes off Nico. Not that the fellow noticed because he spent most of his time sending soft glances in Levi’s direction when not focused on his work. But Levi certainly noticed. This guy was tall and blonde with piercing blue eyes and a strong jawline. He and Nico would look great together. No one would question why they were with each other because it would make sense. Levi could not seem to tamp down the jealousy that started to surge through him.

Just then, Link got a page and rushed out of the room mumbling that he needed to take it. “I leave you in the capable hands of Drs Kim and Schmitt,” He reassured the patient.

Nico continued to silently evaluate the patient’s leg, making notes and conferring with Levi when necessary. After a few minutes, the patient spoke up: “You have got to be the most attractive person I’ve ever seen. And that’s saying something, considering my line of work.” Levi looked up and saw a smug smile on his face. Nico, however, was still focused on the chart.

After a beat, Nico looked up, startled, and asked: “Oh, me?”

“Yes, who else would I be referring to?”

“Dr. Schmitt, obviously.” Levi just knew he was blushing.

“Um, no. I mean, he’s… cute. But you? You are something else.”

“Huh.” Nico seemed unfazed. “Well, you’ll be needing an X-ray, so we’ll get you in a chair and take you up to radiology.”

The patient seemed confused that his tactics failed, but Levi breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe he really didn’t have anything to worry about.

 

As they sat waiting for the X-ray results, Nico spoke up: “This reminds me of the last time we did this. God, I practically told you outright that I was single and interested in you. And you just fidgeted and stuttered in your chair, being so overwhelmingly adorable.”

“I think I just couldn’t imagine you being into me. Like, I knew you were flirting, but I… was confused, I guess. I don’t know.”

Nico stood up and walked over to where Levi was sitting in the chair. He braced his hands on the armrests and dropped his head down to place soft kisses on Levi’s neck. X-rays forgotten, Levi leaned into the touch and grasped at Nico’s hands. Nico spun the chair around and pulled Levi up into his arms. Their lips met in a frenzied, hungry kiss. They had only managed stolen pecks and one short makeout session since the ambulance, so they poured a lot of emotion into this kiss. Just as their tongues met, a beep sounded from the computer.

“Nico!” Levi gasped, pulling away from the kiss. But Nico just pulled him back in. “Nico, we have a patient!”

With a frustrated groan, Nico pulled back and took hold of the computer mouse to view the scan. “I get off at 6 today. What about you?”

“Oh, um, 7.”

Nico turned to Levi with a blinding smile. “Perfect. I’ll wait for you. I owe you a proper date.”

Levi could only blush and sputter. 

 

As seven rolled around, Levi took a quick shower in the intern lounge and changed into his jeans and t-shirt. Not exactly the ideal date outfit, but it would have to do. Nico would look annoyingly gorgeous no matter what he wore, so Levi figured he’d be okay with his simple outfit.

As Levi approached the exit, he noticed Nico looking, as expected, incredible in jeans, a t-shirt, and a well-worn leather jacket. Levi couldn’t help the dopey smile that spread across his face. That is, until he noticed that Nico was not alone. No, leaning on a pair of crutches with too much grace for someone in that position, was the male model with the broken leg. He had a 1000-watt smile plastered on his face and a hand on Nico’s forearm. Nico seemed to be appeasing the man with a polite smile and nods at various points of the conversation. Levi realized he had been standing and staring at the scene a bit longer than socially acceptable, so he decided to bite the bullet and approach the two.

As he neared the pair, Nico looked his way and his smile morphed from polite to delighted. The male model, on the other hand, looked put upon and angered by the interruption. 

“Hello, Dr. Schmitt.” Nico sounded incredibly soft.

The man with the broken leg disregarded Levi and turned his full attention back to Nico, “So as I was saying, I’d love to take you out to dinner.”

Levi visibly slumped. Of course. Well, it was nice while it lasted.

“Oh!” Nico looked surprised. “Actually, I’m taken.” Levi suddenly felt giddy. Nico must mean him, right? He hadn’t had time to go out and find anyone else. So Nico, gorgeous and self-assured Nico, must be taken by him, nerdy and nervous Levi.

“Wow. Well, that is one lucky guy.”

Something akin to bravery flared up in Levi as he grabbed Nico’s hand and said: “Yeah, I am.” Nico smiled down at him fondly while the male model gaped at the pair of them. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, this lucky guy has a long-overdue date.”

Pride swelled in Levi as he left the hospital, hand in hand with the hottest guy at this hot people hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to [nicoandlevi](https://nicoandlevi.tumblr.com/) for reading this over and making sure it wasn't widely inaccurate for the GA universe. Feel free to find me on Tumblr at [theswiftiewholived](https://theswiftiewholived.tumblr.com/), but be warned that I post mostly Taylor Swift and Harry Potter content, as my blog name suggests.


End file.
